


Pie

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Pie, Pie vs Salad, Sam watching Dean eat pie, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Prompt:Write a quick story beginning with the character eating salad.AN: Pie always wins





	Pie

Sam was trying to assemble a decent fork full of his mixed salad, but the beans kept jumping ship. Or fork. Finally he gave up and shoved the remaining greens into his mouth and chewed while redirecting his focus onto the article he was reading on his laptop.

  
His focus was broken by a sinful moan from the other side of the table. Sam looked up and watched his brother devouring a big piece of apple pie, eyes closed in delight, some pie filling still stuck to his top lip. Sam watched as Dean's tongue snaked out to lick up the last bit of sweet pie and he moaned again.

  
Sam had stopped mid chew to watch his brother making love to his favorite food. As Dean's eyes opened again he took in his brother's stare before determinedly scraping the last crumbs of his plate. There was just so much he could do to refrain from licking the plate clean. Dean stuck a finger in his mouth to wet it and dab up whatever minuscule specks of pie there might be left on his plate.

  
Sam's utter lack of movement made Dean look up again to find his brother still sitting like frozen, staring at him.

 

"What?" Dean challenged. "I've never seen you lick your salad bowl clean. Not my fault your food doesn't give you pleasure."

  
Sam unfroze and continued chewing while shaking his head. When he swallowed a bit of the vinaigrette ended up in the wrong pipe and Sam started coughing violently.

  
Dean watched him pitifully. When Sam managed to breathe easy again Dean went in for the kill.

 

"You see? Your food makes you sick. You should really eat more pie."


End file.
